An After To The End
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Set after Dark Matter(sniffle). After recieving a message from Adara, Razer discovers a way to find Aya. What will he do to find her? And what cost will his actions have on the universe? Crosses over into Starcraft, Halo, Alien/Predator/Terminator, and Star Wars( after Dark Lord. No humans.They are boring). Rating may go up. Starring Raven!
1. Chapter 1

She is out there, somewhere amongst the stars. I can feel it. My heart is pounding like a drum,guiding me. But where will it take me? What horrors might I unleash? What beauties might I behold? Only one thing is certain. I will never stop looking, not until my eyes fall out of my head. Not until the stars go out. Not until I find her. But why is it that we can never find peace? Never love without there being some universal crisis?

ALL WILL BE WELL….

"What? Who's-gagghhh!"

'_Razer. I believe that is your name? Or was it I'm About To Kick Your Smug Rear? I'm afraid…I cannot remember! Well, what is done is done! Now, I have come to deliver a message from Adara, hope herself!'_

_RAZER.I KNOW OF YOU. ONE WITH MANY EMOTIONS INSIDE, HOPE, LOVE , RAGE, ALL JUMBLED AND IN DISARRAY. BUT I KNOW OF SOMETHING THAT MAY BRING YOU A SLIVER OF SOLACE. YOUR LOVE IS INDEED ALIVE. THERE IS A PARTICULAR PATH REQUIRED TO SAVE HER. YOU MUST BRAVE THE BLACKEST NIGHT,TRAVERSE THE UNIVERSE AND REALITIES BEYONG OURS,MAKE ALLIANCES BETWEEN THE MOST FOUL RACES IN THE UNIVERSE, AND MAKE THE MOST DIFFICULT CHOICE IN ALL LIVES. IF NOT THIS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO GET HER BACK?_

Adara, if it will bring me to her, I will do it. Should it require the moving of earth and sky, I would do it! Besides we have already suffered enough. I have watched her die. She has nearly killed me. What else can happen?

_THE ANSWERS RESIDE IN THE STARS…._

Somwhere in the vast, black vacuum of space, the organic walls of a huge alien structure shook and quivered with cruel laughter. Inside, a chair could be made out of the foul smelling brown mist, pulsating ovum-like eggs around it. Atop the chair sat a female, the laughter's apparent owner.

This was not any female. She was covered in purple-brown carapace from neck to foot, her eyes glowing like dying suns. Her hair was a mass of segmented alien dreadlocks. What looked like the wings of a demonic, hell-spawned angel could be seen sprouting from her back, their ends splitting into wickedly sharp claws.

Sitting is the chair, telepathically listening to Razer and Adara's conversation, Sarah Kerrigan, the self styled Queen of Blades threw her head back and laughed again.

"He has no idea what he's in for…"


	2. False Memories

_NOW. YOU WILL REQUIRE….ASSISTANCE. I WILL BRING FORTH RACHEL ROTH OF EARTH. HER ABILITIES WILL BE MOST ESSENTIAL TO YOUR JOURNEY._

_"_The Raven? But why? Of what assistance will she be to me?"

_THE ANSWER WILL BE REVEALED AT THE END OF YOUR JOURNEY. SHE IS ARRIVNG NOW._

The portal that had been spinning next to Razer convulsed, and a Caucasian female popped out. She was clad in a hooded robe that enveloped her completely. All Razer could make out was her mouth. She looked up at him.

"You. Yo-you were there!"

She enveloped Razer in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face.

"You…..were the one…..that finally struck him down."

Razer was puzzled by this.

_'Adara? What the yotz is going on? Who did I strike down?'_

_I CREATED A FALSE MEMORY IN HER MIND OF HER FATHER'S DEMISE BY YOUR HAND. YOU HAVE HEARD OF THE MIGHTY TRIGON?_

_'Yes.'_

_HE IS HER FATHER. THEY DO NOT HAVE THE MOST STABLE RELATIONSHIP, AND IN HER MIND YOU KILLED HIM. BUT IT WAS HER._

Razer thought on that. The only reason she was here was because of a lie of Adara's. If she was to be hurt or killed on the journey, it would be Adara's fault.

_'And the likelyhood of this is nigh-certain.'_

Back in the Hive, Kerrigan had seen this entire scenario.

'_Stupid hope entity. Once I am done with Razer, I am going to get my daughter back.'_

It was time. Time to gather the swarm and eliminate this pesky Red Lantern.


	3. Acid And Hunt

_RAZER, THE FIRST PART OF THE JOURNEY RESIDES AT THE YAUTJA HOMEWORLD. THEY HAVE BEEN AT WAR WITH AN INFECTIOUS SPECIES KNOWN AS THE XENOMORPHS FOR CENTURIES. YOU MUST END IT._

Razer heeded the command. He grabbed Raven's arm and they sped off in the direction of that particular planet.

"So, Raven, if I am the one who killed your father, do you actually know anything about me?"

"Oh, yes! You are the savior! The one of darkness who acts for the light! You freed me from my father's influence."

"Influence?"

"He would attempt to control me and use my power, added to his own, to conquer entire dimensions."

"So, I'm guessing he is not the most benevolent creature."

"You guess right."

Razer was about to respond, but a giant blue ball of plasma went streaming past them. They had arrived.

"It's the Yautja planetary defenses! HOLD ON!"

More plasma balls went at blinding speed from the sphere of earth below them. Razer could see the cannons on the ground, firing at a slow speed. There was a large central cannon that the Yautja had neglected from using, but it was rotating to face them.

"Razer! How will we dodge it?"

"We won't. We will have to shield ourselves and drop."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

A spherical red bubble burst forth from Razer's ring, followed by a black one from Raven's hand.

The cannon fired, at the same time that starfighters appeared out of the black and fired. Bolts of plasma rocked the shield , but it held. The ball from the cannon hit, annihilating the starfighters, Razer and Raven's shields slowly cracking.

They finally shattered, and the last thing Razer felt was a searing pain, worse that the napalm of the Red Lanterns, But not before seeing a strange black cloud moving towards him.

Kerrigan had gathered the swarms above the Yautja homeworld, just in time to see the gigantic cannon blast that destroyed a horde of her brood.

___No. They're going to pay! Za'Gara! Niadra! Gather the swarm and decsend!_


End file.
